There are a variety of applications in which simultaneous recording of video information and measured values permits the treatment of the measurements or the analysis of the measured results to be simplified. This proves to be so, for example, in the case of the behaviour of patients, and the performance of motor cars and the like in motion. In the great majority of cases the resolution and speed of the recording of video information, which can be achieved with the recording of television pictures on magnetic tape, is adequate. For the evaluation of experiments when such means is employed, a clear correlation of measuring data and video information is always necessary.
In known methods of synchronous recording of wide-band measuring data and television pictures, the measuring data and pictures are recorded separately. Correlation between the two media is then effected by auxiliary information for example by a recorded time code.
The practice is also known of recording very slowly produced measuring data or event marks on the medium of the pictures recording, for example, on sound tracks of films and video tapes. Information can then be imaged into films, and alphanumeric symbols can be mixed into a television picture. The band width that can be achieved in this way for the measuring data is however inadequate for recording rapidly produced measuring data.